The Lamenting Angel
by Joan Smith
Summary: This is a one-shot on what happened after the Eleventh Doctor lost the Ponds. I got this idea from when I saw the bottled Gallifreyan Encyclopedias. Please leave a review. This is my first fanfic, and I am still trying to figure out how it all works. :)


The Lamenting Angel

**AN: Sorry, short interruption. Thank you for reading my fanfic, and please try to leave a review of some sort. This is my first, and I just got this account. THANK YOU (if you are Korean, 사랑해요!) ****Clearly, writing THREE times to PLEASE leave a review is not enough, so I came back to say: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review. **

The Doctor woke to the familiar hum of the TARDIS, but more subdued than usual. He quickly sat up and realized he had fallen asleep in the library. The TARDIS was slowly turning back into day mode from its night mode.

He tried to stand up, and realized that he hadn't put back all the Gallifreyan Encyclopedia bottles, in to their proper places on the shelves, which surrounded him on the floor. He stood up, and stacked them all back into the shelf, in alphabetical order, until there was only one bottle left. The Doctor turned it in his hand, and the label only read; Companions, in Gallifreyan. He picked it up, removed the cork, and put it up to his ear. He heard his ninth regeneration speak in Gallifreyan, "Rose Tyler; brave, and absolutely fantastic. She is also the Bad Wolf."

Then the voice switched to his tenth regeneration, "She is lovely and, I… uh… oh she knows. Martha Jones, she is nice, kind, and etc. She is okay now, she works for UNIT. SHe went on and became freelance alien fighters with Mickey Smith. Donna Noble, sassy, funny, and great. She forgot me, but she is doing fine. She got married after all. K-9, I met him a long time ago, but I ran into him again. He is a robot dog, but he is brave, and very loyal. Sarah Jane, met her before, saw her again, just like K-9. She was brilliant then, brilliant now."

The string of voice ended there and The Doctor slowly set the bottle down on to the shelf from his ear. He realized all these entries had been made after they had left him. He set the opening of the bottle up to his lips and commanded, "Open new entry; Amelia Pond." The bottle softly glowed, hummed, then went back to normal. He whispered, "it's like a name in a fairy tale. She might have been one too. I was her imaginary friend, then I came back for her to show her the stars. She is happy now. She is with her husband, Rory Williams. He is known as the last centurion. He waited 2,000 years for her once. He was plastic though, that's a long story,". He quickly realized he was babbling, and told the bottle to erase the entry. He tried to gather his thoughts, but it was quite hard as the memory of her loss came back, full force. He leaned against the bookcase, and his knees buckled beneath him. He slid down on to the floor, and leaned his head back as the tears came. _Silly old Doctor_, he thought, _crying again_. The Doctor tried to push himself back up, but discovered that his legs did not have enough strength to support him. He fell down, rather hard, on his rear, but he did not feel the pain due to the worse, throbbing pain in his chest. _It's quite rubbish having two hearts when you are sad, they hurt twice as much,_ he thought.

He noticed the bottle still in his hand, and this time, concentrated harder on gathering his thoughts. _Amelia Pond, the girl who waited.. a name in a fairy tale..._ His thoughts were in pieces and he could NOT connect them together. He sat there, on the library floor, letting his tears fall away from his cheeks, unaware of how long he had sat there. _A time lord does not know the time,_ he mocked in his head. _Why did I come here in the first place? I hate libraries, especially after I fell into the pool, and after I went to the one infested with Vashta Neradas..._ his train of though abruptly ended in a jolt as he fondly commemorated Donna. _And River... she is probably at the console room by now._ _Oh, I should go give her a hug... she just had her parents taken by the Weeping Angels! I shouldn't be the one sulking over here._ He screwed the cork back in to the bottle, as he made a mental note to come back and do it later. _Maybe, I should ask River to do it with me. It's her parents after all._ He wobbled back on to his feet, and managed to regain his balance. He walked through the large snaking corridors of the TARDIS, back to the console room. As he suspected, he saw his blonde, fizzy haired wife shuffling about the console, pressing a few buttons here and there. "River," the Doctor called out to her. "Yes, sweetie, I know your here. Your red bow tie is not very hard to notice," she replied. "Were you in the library again?" "I don't go there that often," he remarked. "You seem to be there, a lot recently. Don't tell me you are there to read. You are rubbish at lying," she said, as she walked down a set of glass stairs, towards Eleven.

"I think.. I think I was there because it's quiet I guess," he spoke resignedly. River could tell he was lying, but did not question him further. "I will travel with you for a while." "Really? Well, then, we need a destination!" He happily bounded up to the console, his hair flopping everywhere, and started to press random buttons. "Where do you want to go? Barcelona? Not the country, the planet, of course, it's quite lovely there. Name anything you want to see!" He yelled happily as he danced around the console. River stared at him for a while. One minute, he seems like the oldest and loneliest man in the universe, and now he is a happy five-year old, she thought.

But she knew well, that underneath the mask of a smiling five-year old, all his pain and tears were still there.

And that the reason he went to the library, was because he wanted to hear his own language being spoken again. He just wanted to go home.


End file.
